


Welcome home

by PumpkinkQueen



Series: Mythological Demilove [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Heracles is always off somewhere to some epic journey. But when he came home he is just a man as anyone else and Ila is the only one who make him feel at peace.-This work join the Hot Wave
Relationships: Heracles/Ila |
Series: Mythological Demilove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859491
Kudos: 11





	Welcome home

[ ](https://ibb.co/YW4jzYX)

Ila was a vision down on his knees, his beautiful body barely covered by a piece of cloth, he didn’t bother covering himself while he was waiting for Heracles. He had been away for a long time fighting a monster and it had been since forever that they didn’t have the chance to enjoy their intimacy.

But when the news of his return arrived, Ila got overly excited and wanted to make sure to be ready for him.

He opened himself and used the wooden dick Heracles got him to keep his body soft.

Heracles was big, not only in strength but also in the body. Even with the best efforts he could only take the tip and not much more inside his mouth without choking. He worked the rest with his hands, trying to make up for it while the wood in his ass made him all aroused.

Heracles shuddered hard as the head of his cock disappeared in Ila's mouth. He slid one hand down to cup the back of Ila’s head, fighting the urge to hold his lover there and just thrust away. He always had to keep his strength in check when they were together, he would never forgive himself if he hurt the boy blinded by passion.

He also must have been pent up by the way he was working him up in a hurry.

Not that that took long, his dick was always happy to see Ila. He dragged his fingers through his mate's long hair and ground his crotch up against that pretty face as he started to get into it. It had been too long since last time he got to have some release.

He suddenly decided he couldn’t wait anymore. He took out his cock from the boy’s mouth helping him on his feet before claiming his lips.

The boy melted against his body, his pink mouth opening to his tongue.

Ila whimpered in the kiss: he was being lifted up, and his legs wrapped around Heracles's middle automatically. The hero took some steps until he felt the wall against his back, not that he needed help, he felt light as a feather in the strong arms, safely held by the big hands under his butt.

Fingers met the wood, and Heracles went down kissing his neck working the wood out of him.

His hard cock met the entrance pressing forward and Ila’ moans filled the room. He had to start slowly, making the soft body accept the intrusion, picking up speed only when he relaxed.

Ila screamed coming between them. It was normal, their lovemaking was so intense on his mortal body that it wasn’t unusual for him coming multiple times before Heracles reached his own climax.

The hero kept going at it pleasure driving him crazy. 

“More,” he panted into his ear, “I want more.” Ila braced himself thrust reaching too deep.

Ila wondered mildly how one could possibly give more than this until his lover answered the question for him by lifting Ila’s legs up over each shoulder and leaning down on him at an impossible angle that bent the smaller body nearly in half. He shifts his hips, changing the angle just so that makes it that extra inch better. He resumed pounding into him groaning hard until Ila suddenly freezed and came again even harder than the first time.

All he could do was wrap his arms around Heracles's neck and hold on to him for dear life as the pleasure spiralled ever higher within him with each hard thrust; he couldn't speak, could hardly breathe, could barely draw breath to moan out Heracles's name.

Heracles was grunting against his skin, pace becoming erratic as his orgasm built up inside him.

His hips have lost their rhythm and he's slamming into Ila's ass with no restraint, just taking his pleasure, until he finally freezes in place and grips Ila's thighs so hard that there's going to be bruised.

The boy can literally feel his pleasure filling him, over and over until he is stuffed full, Heracless’ sperm dripping on the floor. 

Heracles stood there, buried in Ila, until he caught his breath, pulling out of the blonde once he had finished. 

He took them to the bed, helping him distending his legs. There are marks on his body, as anyone is still missing who he belonged to.

Heracles rested his head on his small chest and Ila hugged him kissing his hair.

“Welcome home.” He murmured.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
